starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Andra2404
Other The official spelling of StarCraft and StarCraft II includes the capital "C". (This is confusing, as the "c" in Warcraft is not capitalized.) We also need to source things (eg how we know Zeratul will be a unit in StarCraft II), even in cases where the information is fairly obvious. 16:58, 9 August 2008 (UTC) And on a similar note, we don't post speculation on the wiki. (For instance, we don't know if Kerrigan will have queen abilities, as there's no proof of this.) We don't say things like "Artanis may be a Carrier" in StarCraft II, as that's also speculation and "crystal balling" as well. Please see the articles in category: help. Kimera 757 (talk) 18:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Mission briefings For the meantime, add them to StarCraft campaign quotations. No character portraits required. Meco 10:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Starcraft II Map Editor Units Do not recreate the article. This is the second time it has been deleted now. The information has been moved into categories but these categories won't be 'activated' until the game comes out and we know for sure what's in the editor. Meco 10:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Campaign Quotations You've been putting up the best campaign quotations on the appropriate page. When doing quotations, we have to put up the exact quotations (so no adding extra spaces before the periods, and so forth). You can get an accurate set of quotations from here. Kimera 757 (talk) 14:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding that Kerrigan picture. When adding images, please source them according to the image policy. And that's an awesome image template; could you explain it's use in the linked page? Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) It would help to have the link first :) In any event, I think it's IGN (rather than direct from Blizzard), so you could use template: ImgCPFairUse. Just put underneath the rest of the info. On another note, we have an image policy as well. This image should be called InfestedKerrigan SC2 Artx.jpg, where x is based on the number of currently existing Kerrigan images. (It'll tell you when putting the image up.) Unfortunately we can't actually change image names. Could you re-upload the file and include the link? Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about re-uploading it then. Please give me the link, and I can "change" the name afterwards. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:52, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Please attach at least the source (like a weblink) to every image you upload. This allows us to confirm it is official Blizzard art and affix the appropriate copyright tag. Also, do not upload fanart for use in articles. Meco 17:02, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Evacuation of Agria Why do you keep moving the image? Please discuss on a talk page first. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please do not use talk pages like a forum; they are there to discus ways to improve the content of the article, which usually involves discussing the content of sources (try to figure out what the sources are saying, compare what the sources say to what the article says, etc..) And remember to sign your talk page posts with ~~~~. - Meco (talk, ) 19:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Article writing Please try to conform to existing conventions when editing/creating new articles. The subject of each article is usually bolded at the beginning of each article. Job titles and ranks are generally not included in the article name. All content must be properly referenced. Articles should be categorized. - Meco (talk, ) 20:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just another reminder. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Getting there. Please remember to bold the subject of the article at the beginning and add catagories where appropriate. - Meco (talk, ) 19:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Mengsk Statue Alone? Isn't this the same thing as a Mengsk statue? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) And it was not properly referenced. - Meco (talk, ) 18:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Images Please re-familiarize yourself with the image policy. You were pointed in its direction as far back as Oct. 2008. To recap: images should be named as per policy, sourced (i.e. exactly where you got it from), and categorized by license and subject. - Meco (talk, ) 07:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Now would be a good time to point out exactly what part of the image policy, and implementation of such, you do not understand. Because the whole uploading of unsourced images has gone on long enough. Consider this a formal warning. - Meco (talk, ) 13:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Getting closer. You can take a look at the changes I made when I moved the file. Remember to categorize files to something reasonably appropriate. Otherwise it'll be hard to find them again! - Meco (talk, ) 16:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The file name convention is governed by this policy, where unit names like "science vessel", "siege tank", etc. get saved as ScienceVessel and SiegeTank. Capitalize the beginning of each word, no spaces. But using the unit name in prose in the articles is governed by this policy, where a great many unit names are regarded as common nouns, not proper nouns. The reason we don't follow the noun policy in naming images is for readability issues. It's easier for to read a file name if it is like "ScienceVesselDoomsdayDevice_SC-X_Art1.jpg" than "Sciencevesseldoomsdaydevice_SC-X-Art1.jpg". - Meco (talk, ) 16:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Please be sure to use the correct copyright tag. When an image comes from a Blizzard website, use . And do review the Using Names and Nouns policy. Unless it's part of some title, like Terran Dominion, "terran" (and 'zerg" and "protoss") are common nouns. A great many unit names and names of general "objects" are like this too, so it's not "A Terran Scientist.", it's "A terran scientist." - Meco (talk, ) 19:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Again, use the correct copyright tag for images. We don't want to be using the generic fair use tag for media taken from Blizzard websites. Also per policy, please reduce in quality/shrink images so they are <=150 kB. And don't keep capitalizing everything in image captions. - Meco (talk, ) 13:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) And do remember to update the source and all of that when you upload a new version of an image. - Meco (talk, ) 13:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Right. Last warning. Start using the copyright notice, and not the , for images from Blizzard websites. Since it doesn't seem to be clear to you how this can be done, you can either change the template code when you "edit" an image, or you can select the correct copyright right off the bat in the dropdown when you upload the image. - Meco (talk, ) 17:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we can do without every version of the preserver and Dominion marine. Also, since you've neglected to categorize some images, do study the image category. - Meco (talk, ) 12:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Achievements It's just a coincidence, actually. Believe me, I was surprised too. There's more info at Forum:Wiki Achievements are live. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We're not really competing for achievements... although I'm not sure if you mean putting up StarCraft II achievement information or Wikia achievements, since we're both working on ... both. :) There's no blog feature on this wiki, at least not yet anyway. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Minor notes on editing #Please do not leave spaces before periods and references, like this edit of yours: "He interogated Jim Raynor about neural resocialization . Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6." #Please do not overuse capitals. (It isn't necessary to say Cade's 'P'ortrait, it's Cade's 'p'ortrait.) #CharBox has a background field (as you've noticed). It's supposed to correspond with the color of the faction used. So, for Dr. Moller, he's Kel-Morian, and the Kel-Morian Combine color is green. As a result, the background should be green. See the upcoming edit there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Editing... Just a suggestion I've notcied with your most recent string of edits (redoing the entire portraits page), you seem to be doing it one achievement, one picture at a time. If you're unsure how it's going to turn out, there's always the "Preview" button. You're clogging up the activity feed by doing each one individually. Also, is it really necessary to redo the entire portraits page? The thumbnails in the charts were working just fine. Tanooki1432 19:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Characters When you edit or change an image, you can see which page it's listed on. If it's listed on the Characters page, please do not change the image. Those images need to remain square. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC)